


Нехорошие мысли 2

by Vardek



Series: Нехорошие мысли [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джимми не может определиться с тем, что он чувствует, когда думает об отношениях между Дином и Кастиэлем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нехорошие мысли 2

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Dalgren  
> Продолжение к заявке Natuzzi: Кастиэль слышит мысли Дина, Дин об этом не знает. Но Кас решает, что надо поступать честно и рассказывает все, что он успел услышать

Джимми Новак был рад, что состояние полусна, полузабытья, в котором Кастиэль держал его почти год, прежде чем ангела насильно вырвали из оболочки и отправили на принудительную вправку мозгов, осталось далеко в прошлом.  
Вернувшись в тело, Кастиэль первым делом попросил прощения у Новака за то, что позволил событиям зайти так далеко: что его семья, его жена и дочь, едва не стали жертвами демонов. В этом было мало вины самого ангела; Джимми был благодарен ему уже за то, что Кастиэль появился вовремя, чтобы спасти их всех, но тихое чувство вины, которое теперь омывало Кастиэля, показало ему новую, еще незнакомую сторону ангела.  
\- Погрузить тебя в сон или ты предпочтешь все видеть, слышать и чувствовать?  
Это было вторым вопросом Кастиэля. Тем вопросом, который едва не вогнал Джимми в молчаливый ступор. Нет, конечно он был бы рад находиться в сознании; спасибо большое, ему уже и так казалось, что он выспался на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но еще Джимми знал, что переделки, в которые то и дело попадал этот странный ангел, а значит и его тело, редко были приятными и безболезненными. Обычно Кастиэль блокировал для Джимми все неприятные ощущения, но порой отголоски боли все же прорывались к нему сквозь затуманенное сознание.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу чувствовать и ощущать действительно все, - послал Джимми ответную мысль и внутренне затаил дыхание, опасаясь, как бы ангел не воспринял его сомнения за отказ.  
\- Я могу погружать тебя в сон, когда сражаюсь, когда твое тело повреждено...  
\- Твое тело, - перебил его Новак. - Это теперь твое тело, Кастиэль.  
Джимми почувствовал новую волну вины, исходящую от ангела, и поспешил заверить его, что ничего не имеет против, при условии, что Небеса оставят в покое его дочь.  
\- Ты знаешь все о самопожертвовании, - тихо заметил Кастиэль. - Я раньше не понимал, от чего ты отказался, чтобы служить Небесам.  
\- Я раньше и сам этого не понимал, Кас, - пробурчал Новак.  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос, - напомнил ему ангел.  
\- Да, я хочу все видеть, слышать и чувствовать, - решительно ответил Джимми.  
С тех пор прошло много месяцев. Они часто разговаривали; Кастиэль делился с ним своими сомнениями, а Новак рассказывал тому все, что ангелу было интересно знать о жизни людей. И хотя у Джимми по-прежнему захватывало дух каждый раз, когда ангел отправлялся в полет, ему стало нравиться даже это: ветер в лицо, хлопки сильных крыльев за спиной, сумасшедшая скорость и опьяняющее ощущение свободного полета.  
Он больше не чувствовал себя прикованным к комете, он стал ее частью, слился с ней в одно целое и... и его существование больше не было настолько мучительным, каким оно было весь прошлый год. Оно медленно, но верно становилось волнующим, удивительным и захватывающим, с маленькими радостями и чувством единения с тем невозможным существом, которое жило в его теле.  
Но даже со всеми этими переменами у Джимми все еще оставалась одна проблема.  
Ему было необыкновенно скучно быть эхом самого себя. И даже разговоры с Кастиэлем мало помогали с этим справляться. Однако пару месяцев назад, когда они впервые уловили тревожащие их обоих мысли Дина, скуку Джимми сняло как рукой.  
Может быть Кастиэль и мало понимал, о чем именно думает охотник, но для Новака, который прекрасно разбирался в том, как перевести человеческие мысли в эмоции, пришло время капитально задуматься о сложившейся ситуации. После того, как он слегка отошел от первоначального шока.  
С одной стороны, у него был безнадежно влюбленный ангел, который и сам не знал, что ему делать с незнакомым чувством. С другой, - Дин Винчестер, который испытывал точно такое же чувство, но пока всячески избегал давать ему конкретное определение. С третьей же стороны, был сам Джимми, который никогда прежде не замечал в себе склонности к однополым отношениям, и ему не очень улыбалось потерять девственность во второй раз. Это все еще было его тело!  
Но и играть роль пресловутой собаки на сене, наблюдая за мучениями двух безнадежно влюбленных идиотов, Новак тоже не хотел.  
Поэтому в итоге, разобравшись со своими противоречивыми чувствами по отношению к сложившейся ситуации, он решил, что этим двоим уже просто необходимо не только признаться в том, что они чувствуют друг к другу, но и банально потрахаться, иначе у обоих гормоны скоро из ушей полезут. Однако, одно дело понимать, а совсем другое - решиться.  
Такое положение вещей сохранялось до тех пор, пока Кастиэль не додумался признаться охотнику в том, что слышит некоторые его мысли. Некоторые интересные мысли. "Некоторые нехорошие мысли", - добавил про себя Новак, но не стал делиться этим конкретным фактом со своим ангелом, который иногда был так непередаваемо наивен.

* * *

Конечно же Джимми понимал, что играет с огнем, когда напомнил Кастиэлю об интересных мыслях Дина. Конечно же он знал, что ангел и сам уже достаточно давно испытывает к охотнику чувства, которые выходили далеко за рамки привязанности к своему подопечному. Конечно же он догадывался, что Дин обладает просто дьявольским обаянием и вполне способен затащить в постель все, что способно двигаться, не говоря уже об одном ангеле, который был и так совершенно не против. Но он был обижен тем, как Дин совершенно беззаботным тоном предлагал ему сопеть в тряпочку, словно не понимал , что у него, Джимми, и так было мало свободы действий.  
Чего он не ожидал совершенно, так это того, что Дин решительно наплюет на все и немедленно начнет показывать Кастиэлю на практике, почему ангел выглядел бы еще лучше именно обнаженным и именно в его постели. Новак только и успел крикнуть, что хочет уснуть. Сейчас же! Мертвым сном!  
И ангел исполнил это его пожелание, последним усилием находящегося в абсолютной эйфории сознания отправив Джимми в продолжительное забвение, в котором не было ни обжигающих кожу прикосновений, ни судорожного порывистого дыхания, ни пышущих жаром губ Дина на его губах.  
Несколько следующих недель показались Джимми настоящим адом. Мало ему было собственной кометы, мало ему было по уши влюбленной кометы, теперь у него была сексуально озабоченная влюбленная по уши комета, которая большую часть времени думала о Дине, о сексе с Дином и вспоминала наиболее интересные моменты секса с Дином.  
И от картинок, которые порой вспыхивали перед его глазами, Новаку хотелось просто выть.  
В какой-то момент, дойдя до предела своего терпения, Джимми уже хотел было попросить ангела, чтобы тот погрузил его в сон навсегда, но тут...  
Кастиэль появился в очередном номере мотеля, который снимал Дин в одиночку ("Спасибо большое, - язвительно сказал Сэм, перетаскивая свои вещи в другой номер еще тогда, несколько недель назад, - но мне хватило и звуков, доносящихся из-за двери"), и тут же оказался заключенным в объятия. Требовательные губы Дина завладели его губами, углубляя поцелуй, лаская его язык своим языком, лихорадочно избавляя ангела от одежды и толкая на кровать. Джимми не успел среагировать вовремя, ошеломленный охватившими его ощущениями, а потом... потом было слишком поздно, Кастиэль был слишком далеко, слишком захвачен любовным танцем, слишком поглощен тем, что делал Дин с его телом.  
И Джимми был вынужден делить с ангелом все происходящее: каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждую ласку. А затем, захваченный приливом оргазма, и сам упал в объятия сна, угасающим сознанием почувствовав, как смыкаются вокруг него ласковые и сильные руки Дина.  
Потрясенный таким количеством ярких и уже полузабытых ощущений Джимми проснулся в середине следующего дня и сразу же почувствовал сильный ветер, бьющий ему в лицо. Они были в полете.  
\- Ты проснулся, - голос Кастиэля в его мыслях показался Новаку смущенным и виноватым.  
\- Да.  
\- Прости... я не ожидал, что Дин... и тебе пришлось... я знаю, как ты к этому относишься, - скороговоркой, телеграфным стилем пронеслись мысли ангела.  
\- Это было... ммм, неожиданно... и неожиданно приятно, - признался ему Джимми, радуясь тому, что он физически не может сейчас покраснеть.  
Кастиэль на это ничего не ответил, и они замяли тему. Но ангел теперь всегда заранее убеждался, что Джимми спит, прежде чем отправиться на встречу с Дином. Однако, как оказалось, было слишком поздно, ущерб был уже нанесен, и теперь все чаще и чаще, вместо знакомого и милого облика Амелии, в своих мечтах и воспоминаниях Джимми видел лицо Дина. И так же, как и раньше, когда отголоски боли все же просачивались в его сознание, сейчас до него долетало эхо наслаждения, укутанное в глубокое, всепоглощающее чувство любви Кастиэля к охотнику.  
Время шло, и Джимми даже не заметил, как сам постепенно заразился этой любовью, был не готов признаться даже себе самому, с каким нетерпением ждет каждого нового отголоска того, что происходило между его ангелом и молодым человеком, каждого нового образа, которыми был переполнен Кастиэль, каждой крохотной толики ласки, которая долетала до него сквозь туман сна.  
Если раньше Джимми думал, что он в аду, то сейчас он оказался в месте, настолько переполненном мучением и тоской по несбыточному, что этому месту даже названия не было. Ему просто оставалось быть сторонним наблюдателем, третьим лишним в отношениях Дина и Кастиэля, и старательно скрывать от ангела все, что теперь чувствовал и он сам. И снова, уже с большей уверенностью, что иначе никак, что, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, он просто сойдет с ума, пришла мысль о вечном сне. Джимми почти решился, почти нашел в себе силы попросить...  
Однажды Кастиэль без предупреждения погрузил его в сон настолько глубокий, что Новаку стало страшно. В нем не было неясных образов, не было отголосков происходящего с ангелом, не было ничего, кроме пустоты, мрака и оглушающего одиночества, словно все нити, соединяющие живое сознание человека с внешним миром, оказались разом обрезаны.  
\- Что случилось? Что это было? - первым делом спросил Джимми, когда к его необыкновенному облегчению, все закончилось так же резко, как и началось.  
\- Ничего, Джимми. Прости, но мне нужно было поговорить с... одним человеком. Наедине.  
\- Мог бы предупредить, я бы не смотрел, - обиженно пробурчал Новак.  
\- Это был единственный способ оставить наш разговор полностью конфиденциальным, - ровно, но решительно отозвался ангел. - Не волнуйся, этого больше не повторится.  
\- Желательно бы... не самые прекрасные ощущения, скажу я тебе.

* * *

Когда Джимми неожиданно для себя оказался выдернутым из ставшего привычным забвения прямо в объятиях лежащего на нем Дина Винчестера, его охватила паника. Когда он понял, что не чувствует Кастиэля, то на секунду недоуменно замер. Когда же он почувствовал всей кожей, всем своим существом, руки Дина, блуждающие по его обнаженному телу, губы на своих губах, возбужденный член молодого человека, недвусмысленно упирающийся ему в живот, Джимми отчаянно забился в руках охотника.  
\- Дин! Черт, Дин! Отпусти! Это снова я, Джимми!  
Но молодой человек только крепче прижал его к себе, одной рукой обнимая за талию и притягивая еще ближе, а другой уверенно зарываясь ему в волосы.  
\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Дин.  
Их взгляды встретились: искрящиеся довольные зеленые и синие, в которых все еще плескалась постепенно сходящая на нет паника.  
\- Я не Кастиэль... - прекратив вырываться, растерянно прошептал Джимми, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
\- Я знаю, - повторил молодой человек, уверенно приникая к его припухшим губам, прерывая хотя бы на время новые возражения.  
Поцелуй длился и длился, Джимми сначала целовался неуверенно, словно забыл, как это делается, но Дин был терпелив и не настойчив. Молодой человек мягко покусывал губы другого мужчины, проводил по ним языком, не торопясь углубить поцелуй, давая Джимми время привыкнуть и расслабиться под осторожными изучающими прикосновениями его рук. И все же Новак не мог полностью окунуться в полузабытый омут наслаждения, не понимая, что происходит, и он со стоном отстранился от Дина.  
\- Где Кастиэль? - неуверенным, слегка хриплым, незнакомым ему самому голосом спросил Джимми.  
\- Там же, где и всегда. Он просто передал тебе на время управление.  
Новак переваривал это целую минуту, не замечая, что бессознательно продолжает гладить обнаженные бедра молодого человека. Дин уже хотел было продолжить, но в последний момент, когда он уже склонил голову к так манящим его губам, его остановил новый вопрос:  
\- Почему?  
\- Кас сказал мне, что ты чувствуешь, - мягко ответил Дин. - Мы подумали, что тебе это нужно.  
Синие глаза наполнились болью и обидой.  
\- Так что, это секс в качестве компенсации? Знакомое тело, да, которое можно трахнуть из жалости, потому что у него лицо того, кого ты на самом деле любишь? - горько спросил Джимми, снова делая попытку скинуть Дина с себя. - Знаете что, мне таких подачек не нужно.  
Охотник с легкостью перехватил его руки и прижал их к матрасу над головой Джимми.  
\- Это не жалость, не подачка и не секс в компенсацию, - покачал головой молодой человек, продолжая говорить с теми же мягкими, успокаивающими интонациями. - Просто Кас... он уловил то, что ты пытался скрыть, твои чувства ко мне.  
Джимми прекратил вырываться и замер, уставившись на Дина испуганными глазами.  
\- И, извини уж, Джимми, - ухмыльнулся между тем Дин, - но перепутать тебя с Касом невозможно даже в темноте с закрытыми глазами. Ты по-другому целуешься, по-другому ласкаешь и касаешься, даже стонешь совсем по-другому.  
\- Но...  
\- Мы решили, что пора уже что-то делать с твоей ситуацией. Кас весь извелся от чувства вины за то, что держит тебя практически в плену твоего же тела, а я... мне как-то тоже не по себе осознавать, что тебя приходится вырубать каждый раз, когда мы с ним трахаемся. Поэтому решили, что теперь вы будете меняться. Полдня у руля будешь ты, а полдня - Кастиэль. Ну и еще в те моменты, когда нам позарез будет нужна помощь ангела. И, черт... Джимми, этот разговор я предпочел бы провести в другом месте, а не в постели и с охрененным стояком. В общем, расслабься и получи хоть немного удовольствия, ладно? А потом мы поговорим.  
И Джимми сдался, закрыл глаза и всем телом потянулся к Дину, к его поцелуям, к прикосновениям его рук. Он вздрогнул и тихо застонал от первого проникновения скользких от смазки пальцев в его тело; вскрикнул, когда Дин осторожно, сантиметр за сантиметром вошел в него на всю длину; стонал и изгибался всем телом полностью отдаваясь захлестывающим его одна за другой волнам наслаждения; и это было имя Дина, которое Джимми выкрикнул, судорожно вцепившись в плечи человека над ним, когда его накрыл ослепляющий, казалось бы, никогда прежде не бывший таким сильным, оргазм.  
И же засыпая на плече Дина, прильнув к нему всем телом, обнимая и позволяя обнять себя в ответ, Джимми почувствовал, как Кастиэль легко, нежно и ободряюще коснулся его сознания, а потом заключил его в спокойный и теплый кокон настоящего, а не навеянного сна. Так Джимми и заснул в эту ночь, в сильных, но умеющих быть нежными руках Дина Винчестера, укутанный в призрачные, невесомые покровы, сотканные из крыльев и чувств ангела.

* * *

Когда ангел Кастиэль впервые заговорил с ним, Джимми подумал, что это знак благословения Божьего.  
Когда его телом в течение долгих месяцев владел тот же самый ангел Кастиэль, Джимми решил, что он проклят.  
Когда Кастиэль услышал его отчаянную просьбу и согласился отпустить его дочь, Джимми испытал облегчение, злость на свою судьбу и ужас перед будущим.  
Когда Кастиэль заговорил с ним снова, Джимми узнал, что такое надежда.  
Когда его дни перестали быть похожими на непреходящий туманный сон, Джимми понял, что такое радоваться малому.  
Когда до влюбленного ангела наконец дошло, что его чувство к Дину Винчестеру взаимно, Джимми научился плакать от счастья за других.  
Когда он снова, пусть и только на полдня в сутки, обрел свое тело, Джимми решил, что его жизнь вовсе не так уж плоха, как может показаться со стороны.  
Когда, справедливо рассудив, что он должен уметь постоять за себя, Дин начал учить его премудростям жизни охотника, Джимми понял, что его жизнь снова наполнилась смыслом.  
И лишь когда Дин Винчестер впервые сказал ему: "Я тебя люблю", Джимми просто улыбнулся, уткнулся носом ему в плечо и закрыл глаза; в этот день он снова, впервые за долгие три года, почувствовал себя полностью и абсолютно счастливым.

Конец


End file.
